J'aime quand tout est rouge
by kyan-mello
Summary: OS Die / Toshiya très particulière. Une route, des arbres, une destination... et quelques péripéties. Attention, ça dérange le cerveau !


**OS : J'aime quand tout est rouge**

**Personnages** : Die & Toshiya

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : Surréalisme ?

**Inspiration** : Roman - Boris Vian, _L'écume des Jours, _Clip –_ Obscure, _dir en grey

**Note de l'auteur** : Une nuit, plus de minuit, l'envie de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve... Et là, un flash... Le clip d'_Obscure_... Une route, des arbres, des têtes humaines... Une phrase. Puis Die. Et enfin, cette idée saugrenue. Bonne perdition, les lecteurs ^o^ !

_***_

Il faisait bleu. Oui, bleu. Bleu Roi. C'était la couleur du ciel. Par endroit, quelques notes de vert venaient diluer cette teinte magistrale. L'étendue céleste, qui plus est, se parsemait d'une foule de moutons rosâtres galopant à l'infini. Die n'avait pas pour habitude d'observer le ciel lorsqu'il conduisait, mais là, il ne pouvait résister. La route était passablement dégagée en cette fin d'après midi, aussi n'avait-il pas besoin d'accorder une attention toute particulière à sa conduite. Il préférait se détendre en comptant les moutons. Sans cesse, ils s'en créaient, et en mourraient. Ils jouaient à se laisser porter par le vent, ils faisaient la course, ils se battaient... C'était triste comme spectacle. Mais Die souriait. Et il comptait les naissances et les décès. Il comptait dans sa tête, mais n'importe quel observateur avisé n'aurait pu que dénoter son manque de discrétion. Il comptait trop fort dans sa tête. Trop fort. A tel point que des chiffres entremêlés lui sortaient des oreilles. Des chiffres en bulle, qui décédaient sur la vitre conducteur ou sur le pare-brise. Et Die souriait encore.

Il souriait, car il pensait à Toshiya. A **SON** Toshiya. La personne qu'il _haimnait_ le plus au monde. Oui, il l'_haimnait_... parce qu'au fond, y avait-il une réelle différence entre la haine et l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Passons.

Il voguait donc sur cette route en direction du Sud. Une symphonique route de campagne où il se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage. L'ennuie rend très observateur, mais à malheureusement tendance à défier la méfiance. Aussi du t-il cesser de compter, car il déviait dangereusement sur le bas côté du circuit goudronné. Et, par mégarde, il venait d'écraser une famille de rochers-courants, immobiles de par leurs conceptions naturelle, mais dotés de cris sauvages évoquant vaguement le mugissement d'un phoque. Dans sa rêverie, il n'avait pas fait attention. Tant pis, il serait damné pendant cinq minutes. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, en somme.

Il avançait doucement, il atteignait à peine les 150 km/h. Il voulait prendre son temps, pour une fois. Et puis, il y avait tellement de choses à voir sur cette route ! Sa curiosité nouvelle se voulait plus fertile que prévue. Il admirait les courbes généreuses des épis de blés florissant, il jouissait de la caresse brûlante du vent sur sa peau alors qu'il passait un bras par la fenêtre ouverte, il humait le doux parfum d'uranium qui émanait très certainement de la centrale installée à quelques dizaines de kilomètres... Il aurait pu dire que c'était la Terre sur le paradis. Mais le meilleur restait à venir.

Il parvint à un croisement, où il laissa la priorité à une secte de hérissons qui partait en croisade. Le hérisson de tête agita un drapeau rouge à l'adresse de Die, signe qu'il le remerciait. Notre guitariste en fut tout émoustillé, et pour témoigner son intérêt, il leur lança son dernier paquet de cigarette au champagne, que l'animal s'empressa de récupérer. Le hérisson poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était, distribuant à tour de pattes les longues tiges dorés à ses congénères. Die dû retenir une larme : l'émotion était décidément trop forte. Puis il engagea la troisième, et repartit à bonne allure. Voir ce signe rouge lui avait redonné motivation et courage. Allez, plus que trois heures avant d'arriver chez son _hamnour_. Il allait survivre.

Une heure plus tard, il s'engageait sur une route abritée d'un couvert d'arbres des plus épais. A l'intérieur, il y faisait quasi violet comme dans un micro-onde. Mais cela n'entama en rien son enthousiasme. Die alluma ses feux, et il constata avec joie que ces derniers brûlaient toujours aussi bien. Il voyait assez loin pour pousser jusqu'à 170. Et... Ô joie ! Qu'il faisait frais sur cette portion ! De plus, l'endroit embaumait une odeur succulente à souhait. Une odeur qui laissait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Une odeur qui tachait les vêtements. Une odeur rouge sang.

Die se sentait partir tellement il était bien. Peut être trop bien. Autour de lui, pendus aux arbres à la place des feuilles, se balançaient gracieusement quelques têtes à forme humaine fraichement poussées. Sur certaines, il manquait un nez ou une bouche. C'étaient surement les plus récentes. Mais les plus vieilles pourrissaient déjà à vue d'œil, et des traînées de sang coulaient de leurs orifices, venant souiller le sol et danser dans la brise. Les quelques flots déjà coagulés noyaient le goudron sous des résidus violâtres. Die recevait, de temps à autres, quelques giclées lorsqu'une des têtes se détachait. Il étalait sur son visage cette douce crème carmin, se délectant de sa texture poisseuse. Puis il ré appuyait sur la pédale d'accélération. Il avait tendance à ralentir dans ses moments d'extase, et même s'il n'était pas suivi, rouler en dessous de 140 se révélait dangereux.

Il quitta à regret cette parenthèse routière pour s'engager enfin sur la voie expresse. Il y avait là des véhicules qui roulaient bien au dessus de la vitesse tolérée, mais il n'en avait cure. Il savait qu'avec sa voiture, il ne risquait rien. Elle tenait facilement jusqu'à 300, et elle était récemment revenue de vacances bien méritées chez le _voituriste_. Pas de quoi s'alarmer, même si aux environs des 270, ça bougeait comme dans un mixeur. Dans vingt minutes, il serait chez Toshiya. Et s'il freinait l'allure, il n'y arriverait pas à temps. Alors, advienne que pourrait.

A vingt heure pile, il passait le pont avant sa fermeture jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait atteint la cité juste à temps, et plus aucun véhicule ne fut autorisé à traverser le pont une fois que les imposantes barrières en guimauve furent renversées. Des agents de sécurités veillaient au grain, décourageant les _autovoituristes_ les plus entreprenants qui auraient décidés d'abandonner leur véhicule pour traverser à la nage. Die se demandait où allait le monde, parfois. Les gens étaient près à n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer. Enfin, lui, dans l'instant présent, il se focalisait sur son _hamnant_.

Il laissa sa voiture se garer une poignée de minutes plus tard, aux pieds d'une modeste bâtisse. Son véhicule grogna un moment, refusant d'être abandonné seul dans le froid. Die lui promis qu'il reviendrait pour l'emmener dans le parcking souterrain une fois qu'il en aurait les clés. Mais, tête en l'air comme il était, il savait qu'il ne le ferait que le lendemain. De plus, ses retrouvailles avec son bassiste étaient souvent des plus déroutantes, et il perdait facilement la tête en sa présence. Une ou deux fois d'ailleurs, Toshiya avait du le mettre en garde, car s'il ne faisait pas attention, il se pourrait qu'un jour, Die ne puisse plus la retrouver, sa tête. Ce conseil avisé habitant ses pensées, Die se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait pris la direction des escaliers, pas plus qu'il ne souffrit de la monte des 69 étages de l'immeuble. A peine essoufflé, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il frappa impatiemment à la porte de Toshiya. Et ce même rictus se mua sur les lèvres de son _hamnant_ lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'un geste violent et qu'il reconnu le guitariste.

Sur le pallier, un hurlement déchirant retentit.

Déchirant... Déchiré... Comme la poitrine de Die. Sous le coup de l'émotion, son cœur était sortit de sa poitrine. Il avait hardiment passé la barrière des côtés, des muscles, de la peau. Loin d'en être désappointé, Toshiya sourit encore plus largement, avant de tendre son bras devant lui pour palper le muscle frémissant.

Il l'observait. Appréciateur.

_ Je vois que tu en as pris grand soin, depuis la dernière fois, murmura Toshiya.

Il caressait le cœur sanguinolent, qui s'agitait toujours, retenu par les artères à deux doigts de craquer, attiré par une force extérieure matérialisée par le bassiste. Il en était toujours ainsi quand Die revoyait Toshiya.

_ Oui... finit par répondre Die. Il n'a pas trop souffert depuis notre dernière séparation.

Toshiya, la main dégoulinant de liquide carmin, laissa mollement retomber son bras le long de son corps. Die, quant à lui, remit tant bien que mal son muscle en place, observant avec cette même fascination habituelle sa poitrine recouvrer sa forme originelle sans laisser de marque. Quand il reporta son attention sur le bassiste, ce dernier se léchait les doigts.

Un par un. Ses doigts. Un par un. Ses doigts ensanglantés. Un par un. Ses doigts ensanglantés de _son_ sang. Son _propre sang_.

_ Tu as toujours aussi bon goût, commenta Toshiya.

Le visage du guitariste vira au rouge.

_ Me... Merci, balbutia t-il.

_ Décidément, le rouge te vas si bien mon cher Die.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défi.

_ J'aime quand tout est rouge.

Le sourire de Toshiya s'élargit.

_ Entre, je t'en prie. Tu ne va pas rester sur le pallier toute la nuit, ce serait dommage.

Et ils entrèrent.

***

**END**


End file.
